Black Wings of Fate Fatalis's POV
by SilverKatana116
Summary: This time, we look through the eyes of the strongest Elder Dragon of them all. The Legendary Black Dragon, Fatalis. Thanks for all the support from everyone :


I can see him from a few miles away. He draws his sword; the blade shines dimly in the darkness. The hunter that attempts to slay a legend. I'm going to make him regret putting his life on the line for glory.

My huge wings dispel the darkness from the walls of Castle Schrade. They carry me as high as I wish, over the Castle Gates, and down onto the dry, parched earth. I land, and then roar to warn the rookie hunter that he is dealing with a lot more than his average monster. He doesn't move; he just holds his sword, the blade sharpened, its purpose to kill. I shoot a fireball, and he dodges. I turn towards him, he runs towards me. I get down on all fours, and snap and drag. I catch him with my left foot as his attempt at dodging fails. He rolls on the floor, and then tries to get to his feet. He is already weak, as it takes a few attempts for him to stand. He then drinks something, and his strength returns. Potions. I admit he is a little bit smart. A little, as anyone would be foolish not to bring potions on a quest to face me. I turn to face him again, and he waits for my move. I lift up my head and shoot another fireball. He dodges only just avoiding severe burns. He runs towards me, and I fly up into the deadened sky. He cannot get me up here. He then runs to the platform that surrounds the area, and mans a Ballista cannon. Ballista cannons are powerful, so I attempt to shoot a fireball at him. I draw back my head. The Ballista rip through my wings, and I fall to the ground. The impact winds me, and I get up slowly to regain my breath. The hunter jumps down from the platform, then runs slightly to my right. I turn, then snap and drag. The hunter runs away. I knew he was cowardly. Suddenly I feel a thud on my back, as something heavy is crushing me. I can't move. The Gate had come crashing down upon me. The hunter slashes at my face and pain stings the end of my horn as it is broken by the power of the blade. Finally the Gate is lifted, and I am free. Smoke pours from my mouth, and I roar my loudest. The hunter dives out of range, and is therefore unaffected. I fly up in the air again, and shoot three fireballs. The first one hits him, and again he is weakened as he tumbles into the wall. I shoot the last two fireballs, then prepare to land. As I lower to the ground, I realise the hunter is underneath me, and dodges just in time to avoid me crushing him. I stand up, and sense that I am in danger. I smell smoke. A little brown barrel beside me is burning. I look at it, and then it explodes in my face. I fall onto my side as the blast deadens my leg. I stand up again when the feeling returns, then turn to the hunter, my rage concentrated onto inflicting an infinite amount of pain to the person who dares to challenge me. I claw the ground in front of me, and the hunter attacks my chest. I yelp as my delicate skin scars. My eyes gleam an evil crimson. I fly up into the sky, and the hunter runs to the platform with the Ballista cannon. My wings carry me higher than the cannon can aim, and over the Gates into the next area.

I am near the ground, and I cannot see the hunter. Suddenly I fall out of the sky as a thud and explosion occurs on my back. I lie there for a couple of seconds, and then get up. I turn around. The hunter had shot a cannonball at me. I walk towards the platform, and then stare at the hunter. I can sense his fear as his trembling hand reaches for the hilt of his katana. My eyes pierce his soul, clouding his mind with darkness and dread. I lean back. He draws his sword. I snap him up in my jaws, and throw him towards the wall. He yells in pain as he hits the cold hard stone, and then falls limp as his body lands on the ground. I walk up to him. I lower my head and peer at him. He turns his head. I draw back my head and snarl in disappointment, whipping my tail around. He is sent flying, and hits the dusty earth with a grunt. He attempts to get up, but the pressure of my foot on his back keeps him down. He manages to look at me, and then passes out. I stand up to my full height and roar as the keeper of Castle Schrade. There are so few that I face who can defeat me. This hunter's mission has failed. The Legendary Black Dragon still lives, portraying the darkness that shrouds Castle Schrade.


End file.
